Digimon Tamers 2 Episode 1: A New Tamer
by Scion-XT
Summary: *FINISHED!* Impmon meets up with his old Tamer, he meets a human girl who he starts to care about and its up to him to save her and the Digital World!!! That wasn't so bad...
1. Impmon's Meeting with an Old Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. Nabiki and Sam are mine and no one else's. See? Short an' sweet.

Episode 1:

A New Tamer

Chapter 1:

Impmon's Meeting with An old Enemy

     Impmon, a little purple Digimon with attitude and a Brooklyn accent, sat on a tree branch, watching as a group of kids played Digimon Battle. 

     He snorted and sneered. A small ball of fire appeared on his finger as he shouted, throwing it at the kids, roasting their cards, "Bada-Boom!"    The kids screamed and scattered. He laughed at this and chased after the kids, throwing fireballs at them.

Meanwhile…

     A girl with neck length black hair and emerald green eyes heard the screams and laughter behind her. She turned and looked. Several kids were running from a purple thing that she had seen somewhere before. _Where have I…Oh!_ She pulled out a new Digimon card and looked at it. _Impmon, a rookie level virus type. His attack is Bada-Boom…_she read, then looking up as a stampede of screaming kids ran towards her. 

     She sweat dropped and yelped. She then started running, but unfortunately wasn't fast enough and got bowled over by the screaming kids.

     She laid on her stomach, her arms stretched out in front of her, her eyes half closed. "That…hurt…" she muttered, standing and dusting herself off.

     She turned and saw…

     "Impmon!" she yelped, unable to keep the word from popping out of her mouth. 

     The Digimon raised an eyebrow and asked, a ball of fire appearing on his finger, "How do ya know me? Talk or I'll Bada-Boom ya in ta next Tuesday!!"

     "This." She shakily held out her favorite card and said sheepishly, "Its my…favorite one…"

     Impmon snatched the card away and looked at it, then at the girl and asked, "Who are ya?"

     "Me?! I'm…Nabiki…" she said, unsure what Impmon was going to do to her. It was kind of scary seeing a Digimon that was supposed to be a TV and card game character standing right in front of her and talking to her. Well, talking wasn't really the right word. 'Threatening' was a better word to use.

     "…Huh. Whatever! Stay outta my way, kid, or else its…Bada-Boom!" he hit the ground in front of Nabiki, who yelped and stomped out the small fire that had started on the grass.

     When she looked up, Impmon was gone and so was her card. She sighed. "Mental note; If I ever hand a Digimon my favorite card again, put a homing beacon on it, then smack yourself REALLY hard upside the head…" she looked at her watch. "Oh, crud! I'm late! Mom's gonna kill me!" she took off through the park, passing Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon on the way.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Impmon watched as Nabiki took off, then turned his attention back to the card in his crimson-gloved hands.

     "'Impmon…Rookie Level…Virus type…attack: Bada-Boom…'" he read, his emerald eyes scanning the Japanese text on the card.

     Suddenly, Calumon, a small childish Digimon who loved to follow him around, startled him. "Hiya!" The little Digimon said, popping up beside Impmon, who yelped and fell out of the tree and right in front of…

     "No…way…" Impmon whispered, jumping to his feet and backing away from the boy that was standing before him.

     "Impmon. Nice to see you again. Time to come back." The boy said, sneering at Impmon, who shrank away from the human boy, shivering.

     "No…I dun wanna go back…" Impmon said, shaking madly.

     Suddenly, Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon stepped up beside the boy, who was growing more and more agitated with the scared Digimon before him.

     "Whoa. What's goin' on? Impmon…" Takato started.

     "Seems…" Henry added.

     "Scared?" Rika finished. They looked at each other.

     "You're coming back and that's final! Either you come back willingly, or I'll drag you back there and give you the worst punishment ever!" the boy shouted.

     Takato and Henry stepped in front of Impmon and said, Guilmon and Terriermon joining them, "Hey. We don't like the way you're talking to him. If he doesn't wanna go back, then let him stay."

     Rika and Renamon joined them. "Yes. If you continue this, Renamon and I will have to teach you a little lesson."

     Terriermon piped up. "Yeah! He may be the most annoying and rude Digimon I've ever met but he still doesn't need to be pushed around by someone like you!"

     Guilmon nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Takato. This person smells bad…"

     "Maybe its because all you people are making me sick." The boy said, glaring at the three teens. He then looked at Impmon, who looked genuinely surprised, and said, pointing at him, "I'll be back later, and you _will_ come back." He then ran off.

     Takato, after cooling down, turned to Impmon and asked, "Who was that? He sounded like a mad man."

     "…That…was Sam…Sam Talihina…" Impmon said softly before running off shakily.

     The three stared after the Digimon, worried looks on their faces while their Digimon looked at each other and pondered what Impmon had said.

     "Sam…Where have I…oh yeah! He goes to school with us! He's at least three grades above us!" Henry said, snapping his fingers and turning to his friends.

     "Well, Impmon sure seems scared of him…Maybe…he was Impmon's…Tamer?" Takato asked. Looks of bewilderment crossed his friend's faces. 

     "Maybe that's why he ended up the way he did…" Henry thought aloud.

     Guilmon said. "Um…Takato?"

     "Yeah?"

     "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

     "Sure thing. Try to keep an eye out for mister tall, dark and mean, you guys! See ya!" and after that quick sentence, Takato and Guilmon ran off down the path.

     Calumon, who had been watching this the whole time, jumped down and said, tugging on Rika's pant leg, "Who was that? And why was Impmon so sad?"

     "Scared is more the word, Calumon…He was scared. We think Sam was Impmon's Tamer…" Rika said, walking past Calumon. "Good day. See you tomorrow."

     Henry waved and said, "We better get going to. It's almost seven o'clock. See ya, Calumon!" Henry said over his shoulder as he ran.

     Calumon's ears shrank as he pouted. "See ya…" he said, hopping off after Rika.


	2. Nabiki Gets in Trouble With Sam

Chapter 2:

Nabiki Gets in Trouble with Sam

     For the next week and a half, Impmon had stopped bugging the Tamers and now had the three Digimon Tamer's quite worried.

     "He hasn't even come to eat my bread." Guilmon said at the next meeting between the tamers and their Digimon.

     "I saw him yesterday, and he didn't even call me Helicopter-head! He just ran off!" Terriermon said quickly.

     Renamon looked around. "Yes. While I was out on patrol, I saw him as well. He didn't even look at me, he just ran away." She said.

     "Wonder what's up with him…" Takato said as Rika and Henry simply looked worried.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Nabiki walked toward her house, keeping an eye out for Impmon. When she wasn't looking, she crashed into someone and yelped, falling onto the ground, "Whoops! Sorry!" she looked up and saw a teen with spiked navy-blue hair and amber eyes.

     "Watch it, shrimp." The boy said, stepping on Nabiki's hand when she reached for her box of Pocky.

     "Oww! Get off!" Nabiki shouted, punching at the boy's knee.

     The boy grinned and lifted his sneaker off of the girl's hand, then stomped down extra hard on it.

     "OWW! Get your d*** foot off of my hand!"

~~~~~~~~~~

     "OWW! Get your d*** foot off of my hand!" Impmon heard someone shout. He looked down from the tree branch he was perched on and saw Nabiki laying on the ground while Sam stomped on her hand, grinning and laughing as he did so.

     "…Even I pity that human…" he muttered, watching as Sam picked Nabiki up by the front of her shirt and punched her so hard that she hit a tree.

~~~~~~~~

     Nabiki yelped as the boy socked her right in the jaw, sending her into a tree. 

     "Heh. Maybe now you'll watch where your going, wimp." The boy said, walking off and laughing. 

     Nabiki stood shakily and said, leaning against the tree she had crashed into for support, "Yeah, well…Maybe I'll just sock _you_ in the jaw next time…Aw, man! He cut my lip open…I'm gonna beat the living h*** outta that kid if I see him again…" she then winced and added, "And after I learn how to fight…"

~~~~~~~~  

     Impmon was a little surprised that Nabiki wasn't still on the ground. Of course, Sam had gone easy on the fifteen-year-old girl.

     Nabiki was holding her hand against her chest, blood staining her white shirt and for some reason it made Impmon angry with himself for not helping out.

     _Where the h*** did _that_ come from?_ He asked himself, turning his attention away from Nabiki and back to the card he had stolen from the human.

     He then looked back at Nabiki, who was wrapping her hand up in her jacket, trying to stop the bleeding.  Without thinking, Impmon, after stuffing the card into his glove, jumped down from the tree and asked, making Nabiki yelp and stumble backwards, "What's up, wimp?"  "Jeez! You just about gave me a heart attack! And that d*** kid is what's up. I think he broke my hand…Oww! Don't touch it!" Impmon walked over and poked the bleeding hand that was now wrapped up in Nabiki's jacket.

     "Heh. It ain't that bad. So…stop cryin' and get outta my sight! You humans make me sick!" Impmon said in his usual loud, Brooklyn voice as he started to walk away.   "Then why are you talking to me?" 

     Impmon stopped in mid stride and blinked several times before saying hotly, turning to glare at her, "Because. I find you interesting! Is that okay?! Jeez, I gotta go make some trouble before I go loony toons!" Impmon then ran off, leaving Nabiki to watch.

     "That is one seriously messed up Digimon…" Nabiki muttered, tightening the jacket around her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Later, about three miles away from Nabiki, in an ally-way…_

     _Why _do_ I talk to her? Its almost as if…she were my…D****it! Why can't I get that @#%&! human outta my head?!_ Impmon mentally shouted at himself, punching a wall in frustration.

     He finally stopped beating the wall when he realized that his glove was wet. He looked at it, raising his hand to eye level. A small trail of blood rolled out from under the crimson glove, which hid the seeping blood well. He sneered, watching the dribble of blood roll slowly down his arm. He didn't feel the pain in his hand nor did he feel the cold blood on his arm. All he felt was the painful memories Sam had given him before he ran away fifteen years before.

     Even though it was so long ago, when he saw Sam again, all the emotions that he had felt when he was a "partner" rose quickly to the surface, renewing his hatred of humans, yet…Nabiki seemed…different from the rest…the exact opposite of what Impmon had lived with his whole life.     "Heh. I'm even numb to physical pain…" he muttered, lowering his hand slowly back to his side, his head lowered.

     He then looked up at the sky and shouted, "D*** you, Kami (god)! You MUST be crazy! That's why Sam is back! That's why I can't get Nabiki outta my head!! It's your fault! Yours and that @#$&! b****'s! I'll be glad if I never see that black haired b**** for the rest of my life!!! Do you hear me?! I never wanna see that girl again for as long as I live!!!" He then, after cursing himself, returned to beating the wall, not caring if his hand was bleeding worse then Nabiki's was.

     Little did he know, that today, Kami _was_ listening and decided to torment Impmon some more!! Mwhahahahahaha! (Impmon: Imp-Chan is starting to worry me now…)


	3. Nani? Missing?! Impmon's Ordeal!!

Chapter 3:

Nani? Missing?! Impmon's Ordeal!!

     Nabiki sat in the hospital bed, her hand in a cast. Her hand was, indeed, broken and she was now even more depressed. First Impmon stole her favorite card, then she got her butt kicked by a bully and now her hand was broken.

     She looked at her cast and sighed, flopping backwards, her head landing on the soft pillow. "I am having a really bad week…" she muttered before going to sleep.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Takato, Henry and Rika watched helplessly as their Digimon where thrown about like stuffed animals.

     "Digi-modify! HP-Floppy, activate!" Takato did a Card-Slash, increasing WarGrowlmon's HP.

     "Digi-Modify! Armor of Stone, activate!" Henry shouted, also doing a Card-Slash. Rapidmon's body was soon coated in layers and layers of stone.

     "Digi-modify! Hyper-Speed, activate!" Rika added her own Card Slash, increasing Taomon's speed. 

     "We can't beat this thing! It's a Mega Level! We can't do anything!" Henry shouted over MegaDevimon's loud roar.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Impmon heard the roar and his ears perked up. "Finally! I can face something that's worth my time!" he then took off through the trees, heading toward the scene of the fight.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Sam heard the fight and, knowing Impmon, knew "his Digimon" would be there so, he took off toward the fight.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Nabiki heard the battle as well and stood to see what was going on. She saw three Ultimate level Digimon fighting a Mega level, a pretty stupid thing to do. Then, suddenly, a rookie level Digimon appeared.

     "Impmon!" she said, changing into her cloths then running down the one flight of stairs, stopping just outside the building as people pushed past her and ran away, screaming.

     Impmon cast Nabiki a quick glance then returned his attention back to MegaDevimon, his green eyes gleaming. _The gods are crazy and their also deaf…remind me never to look up to the heavens again…_he thought.

     Without warning, Sam also appeared, making Nabiki yelp. Sam looked at the girl and scoffed, "Little girls shouldn't be here seeing such battle between men."

     Impmon heard the voice and stopped in mid-attack. "Oh no…" he muttered, turning slowly, hoping, _praying_ that it was anybody but Sam. The gods turned a deaf ear to Impmon's plea and cranked up the music to the max.

     Sam grinned, pulling out a D-Arc and sneering cruelly at Impmon's scared expression. "Time to fight, Impmon. Digi…"

     Nabiki saw this and something inside pf her snapped. She didn't want Impmon hurt. She didn't want those other Digimon to be hurt. She didn't want to let Sam take Impmon and torture him. She was at her braking point. What she did want to do was pound Sam to a pulp.

     "No! Impmon doesn't want to go with you and I won't let you take him against his will!" she said, standing between Impmon and Sam.

     "Outta the way." Sam kicked Nabiki backwards, his D-Arc held above his head. She landed on her back, the cast on her hand cracking.

     Anger flared up inside of Impmon. Not knowing why, Impmon raced over to Nabiki's side, a need to protect her appearing inside of him. "You touch her again an' I'll Bada-Boom ya in ta next week!" He then, after sensing danger coming from behind him, grabbed Nabiki and pulled her out of the way of MegaDevimon's energy blast.

     Sam glared daggers at Nabiki. Not only did she stand up for Impmon. Impmon stood up for _her_. It was none of her business what he did to his Digimon. 

     That's when he realized that Impmon had a weakness for the girl and it made his evil brain kick into gear. _Impmon looses girl, Impmon comes back if girl is safe, Impmon servant again. _He thought, staring intently at Nabiki, who was now checking on Impmon, who had hit his head on a large chunk of rock.

     "Impmon! Impmon! Are you okay? Ahhh! Impmon you gotta wake up and save us!!" Nabiki pleaded, shaking Impmon's shoulder then hugging him as a small office building blew up, showering them in dust and pebbles.

     Impmon groaned and opened his emerald eyes and saw Nabiki staring at him, her emerald eyes filled with worry. "I'm up now. Now, stand back an' watch a master at work! Night of Inferno!" Impmon summoned up a large fireball and threw it at MegaDevimon. It struck him and did nothing.

     Impmon sweat dropped. Takato jumped in. "Don't you have a D-Arc?!"

     Nabiki, startled, dug into her backpack and came up with a toy D-Arc that she had brought a week ago. It was purple with black clip. "Just a toy!"

     Takato face faulted. "Well…TRY IT!" he shouted, shielding his face as yet another building blew up.  Nabiki dug into her backpack again and pulled out a deck of cards. She found a blue card that she didn't remember even having. She stood and did a Card Slash, using the blue card and her toy D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!"

     Her D-Arc glowed and vanished for a moment. "Nani?!" she yelped, looking at her hands as her and Impmon sweat dropped. 

     "Well…It was a nice try…" Takato said.

     "Wait! Look!" Henry shouted, pointing at the sky.

     A fist sized ball of light crashed into the ground, creating a knee-deep crater. Impmon dragged Nabiki out of the way before it had hit and was now wondering if protecting this girl was worth his trouble.

     Nabiki waited until the glow from the crater had vanished before running over and picking up the item that had created the crater. It was her D-Arc, but it wasn't a toy anymore.

     "Wow…" She muttered, smiling as she stood. "Impmon, get ready to Digivolve!"

     Impmon nodded. "Hit it!"

     "Digi-Modify! Digivol—Awk! Lemme go! Lemme go NOW you Icky-Monster!" she shouted as she was grabbed by the Mega Digimon. "I swear! If you start climbing the highest skyscraper in Tokyo, I will KILL you without the help of Impmon!!" 

     _It's a good thing MegaDevimon is under my control…_Sam thought, grinning at this.

     Impmon started to cast Night of Inferno but stopped when MegaDevimon hit him hard enough that he flew through the abandoned Hospital's wall and landed halfway down the hall.

     "Impmon! Lemme go NOW! If you hurt him, I'm gonna delete you! Ahh! What is THAT?!" 

     Takato, Henry and Rika did another Card Slash, giving their Digimon the strength to continue on. "Go! We can't let that thing take her into the Digital World!!" Henry shouted.

     Takato, having lost all hope in his cards, picked up pieces of rock and flung them at the retreating Mega. "C'mon! Let her go, ya big chunk of data!" he shouted, making everyone sweat drop.

     "Takato, that isn't helping." Rika said.

     Impmon, meanwhile, was still conscious and racing out the hole he had created, limping slightly. By time he got outside, MegaDevimon was already through the Digital Portal and in the Digital World. 

     He stood, staring at the space for a long while before starting to realize the pain he was feeling. He dropped onto the ground and started to mutter darkly about his leg, which he figured was gonna be out of order for a while.

     Rika and her friends ran over and knelt beside him, not paying any attention to Sam, who was holding back a laugh. "Who is she?" Rika asked as Taomon stepped up beside her.

     "…No one…" Impmon answered as Henry tended to the Digimon's leg.

     "C'mon. I've never seen you defend someone so strongly before." Taomon said, getting a cold glare from Impmon, which told her to back off.

     "I said she's no one. And, in fact, I'm glad she's gone. She was nothin' but a major pain in the a**. Brought me nothin' but trouble…" he trailed off, realizing that she wasn't any of those things but unwilling to say so.

     Sam was feeling very pleased with the result he had gotten out of 

Impmon. He just hoped that Nabiki didn't get free…


	4. Impmon Leads a Quest

Chapter 4:

Impmon Leads A Quest

     The next week was pure torture for Impmon and the Tamers. They wanted to do something, but getting into the Digital World was easier said then done.

     The portal they had gone through five years before was closed and their friend's father, Izzy, was unable to help them out as well.

     In the meantime, Impmon was becoming more and more of a menus, taking out his anger on kids and other Digimon that happened to cross his path.

     Renamon, Terriermon and Guilmon watched as Impmon Bada-Boomed a group of kids and laughed at their terror.

     "Why is Impmon acting even worse then before?" Guilmon asked, looking up at Renamon.

     "Because. He's going through an ordeal." At Guilmon's confused expression on his dinosaur face, Renamon sighed. "Ordeal means that he's going through a hard time. And he has no other way of expressing his anger. Give him a couple more days and he'll calm down."

     "Momentiz." Terriermon said, feeling sorry for Impmon as well.

     Calumon appeared behind them and asked, "Why is Impmon acting worse the before?" he had repeated Guilmon's question and, once again, Renamon had to explain.

     "Poor, Impmon…Maybe I can cheer him up! Although he seems happy enough now…" Calumon said.

     "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Calumon." Terriermon said, stopping the little Digimon in his tracks.

     "Why not?"

     "Because; you may cheer him up, but you certainly won't be in a good mood!" 

     "Oh…" Calumon's ears shrank again as he pouted.

~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Nabiki was getting tired of sitting in a dark and wet cell and being fed old bread and water.

     She did the same thing she had been doing for the past week, which consisted of her bashing the sleeping Digimon guard beside the door with her fist as she shouted, "Lemme outta here!! Do you hear me?!"

     The guard yelped as Nabiki pounded him on the head. She may act nice, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a temper.

     In his hurry to run away from the screaming human, the keys tumbled out of his pocket. She stopped in mid scream when she saw the keys and got an expression much like Joey Wheeler's from Yu-Gi-Oh! and said, "Yes!" she knelt and started to stretch her arm as far as she could, her fingertips brushing against the keys.

     "Just…a…little farther…" she said through clenched teeth.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in the Real World… 

     "Haha! Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted, hitting a bunch of crows and roasting them with a fireball.

     Takato and Guilmon watched this and sighed. "Boy…I hope that girl is okay…" Guilmon nodded.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Rika sat at her computer, wondering what was with Impmon and this girl. 

     _There has to be a way to get into the Digital world…By time we get there, she'll either be dead or just caged up…_Renamon thought, watching through the window as her Tamer worked. She vanished and reappeared beside Rika and asked, her blue eyes locked onto the computer screen, "Anything yet?"

     Rika shook her head. "Nothing."

     "…" Renamon said nothing, just vanished again and reappeared in the park next to Takato and Guilmon, making them jump. 

     Takato recovered and whispered, "She find anything?"

     Renamon shook her head and looked at Impmon as he sat on the ground and ate the Pocky he had stolen from a kid that had crossed his path.

     "…Wonder if she's okay…?" Takato asked, turning his gaze back to Impmon.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Henry and Terriermon sat at the computer, neither one speaking for several minutes. Henry glanced at the clock next to him. Twelve o'clock…he yawned and glanced at Terriermon. His Digimon was asleep and had been since ten.

     He sighed and was about to shut down the computer when the screen flashed to his Email account. He stopped and looked. A new message. Deciding that he'd go to bed once he checked the message, he clicked on it and read the contents:

     "It a letter from Izzy…" Henry said.

     It read:

     _Hi, Henry! It's me, Izzy! Anyways, I figured out how to get into the Digital World! Go to this URL:    Dig.hskp/he.co.jp _(I made up the URL. Please do NOT try it!) 

_     I forgot about the Digital Portal Davis and the others went through! Gomen_ (sorry)_! Anyways, hope you guys can work it! And I hope its still there! See ya!_

_           Izzy_

     Henry grinned and replied to the email, sent it, then wrote one to Rika. 

     Once he had finished the letter, he sent a copy of it to Takato and shut down the computer. He yawned and said as he laid down next to Terriermon, who woke up, "Izzy found a way into the Digital world…we'll check it out tomorrow…"

     "Right…*yawn*…night…"

~~~~~~~After school the next day…

     Henry led his friends and their Digimon to the park, searching for Impmon. It wasn't hard to find the trouble-causing Digimon, because he was, as usual, throwing fireballs at kids and laughing at their misery.

     "Bada-Boom! Haha! Huh? Whaddoya want now, ya Tamer wimps and slave-Digimon?" Impmon asked, pausing as Takato led his friends toward him.

     "We found a way into the Digital World…Erk!!" Takato bit his lip as Rika and Henry double-teamed him with hard kicks to the shins. Impmon laughed at this and said, "So?! What makes you think I wanna go?!"

     "Because of that girl." Henry said, making Impmon stop laughing. Impmon raised an eyebrow at this.

     "Why would I wanna save her? I told ya. She was nothin' but trouble and I hate humans anyways so…Bada-Boom!" he threw a fireball, which whizzed past Rika's head and smashed into a tree, leaving a soot filled hole the size of someone's fist.

     "Fine then. We'll do ourselves. C'mon, Renamon." Rika said, turning on her heel and walking away. Henry and Takato looked at Impmon, who had turned his back to them, then followed Rika, leaving Impmon and Guilmon alone.

     "Why don't you want to save her, Impmon?" Guilmon asked. Impmon whipped around and glared at the red dinosaur.

     "Because! I dun wanna!" Guilmon knew something was wrong with Impmon's eyes and finally placed his claw on it. 

     "Your eyes are leaking." He said, making Impmon quickly wipe his eyes before anyone else saw the tears, ruining his bad-boy attitude.

     "What business is it of yours?! Huh, dino-breath?! Get away from me!!" Impmon started to run off but stopped when Guilmon said; "I…know it must be hard…but…Takatomon and I will help!"

     Impmon burst into a fit of not-quite-sane laughter and whipped around, his eyes shining and a smirk appearing on his face. "What do YOU know about what I'm going through?! You're nothin' but a @#&%! retard!" He shouted, making Guilmon flinch. "I don't want your pity! I just want you and your 'Tamers' outta my life!!" Impmon then, without stopping, ran off, silently wishing that he had excepted their offer, but his ego just wouldn't allow him to "stoop to their level".

     Guilmon watched after Impmon, the purple Digimon's tears etched in his mind. He ran after Takato and told him what happened.

     "He was…crying?! About what?!" Takato asked.

     "…Maybe about that girl? He seemed to really care about her. Maybe…we should…go on without him…" Henry said, leading his friends back toward his house.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Impmon, having ditched Guilmon, sat in his favorite tree and cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He punched himself in the arm, hoping that maybe it would tell him if it was some kind of nightmare. It hurt, so, it wasn't and it made Impmon curse himself even more so.

     He mentally kicked himself as he said, "She's nothin' but a lousy human…" he pulled the Impmon card out of his crimson three-fingered glove and looked at it. He turned it over for what must've been a hundred times, until he finally jumped from tree to tree, heading toward the house he had seen Nabiki enter day after day.

~~~~~~~A few minutes later…

     Impmon peeked into windows of the small house. Finally, he looked into a room filled with anime items and stuffed animals. He guessed it was Nabiki's room.

     He silently opened the window and climbed in, leaving the window open incase he needed to make a quick escape.

     He opened drawers and dug through papers, not really knowing what it was he was looking for until he found it. It was an art tablet. He picked it up and flipped through it. Useless sketches of characters from animes but the last few pages caught his emerald eyes.

     They were newer, this he could tell by the date written in the corners of every one. They dated back to the day they had met. They were sketches of him. And very good ones at that. She had colored drawings of him and black and white ones. The last one, a sketch of him Bada-Booming another Digimon, wasn't finished being colored yet.

     After marveling at the artwork of Nabiki, he set the book down and started to dig through her other items, feeling very embarrassed when he started to dig through her dresser.

     When he finally reached her nightstand, he heard someone coming toward the room. He stiffened and looked around. Just as the door started to open, Impmon dove under the bed.

     All he could see were a pair of human feet and all he heard was a woman crying. The bed creaked as the woman sat down and sobbed, "Where is she? Where is my little girl? Oh, Nabiki!" 

     _Yeah…I know what your feelin'…_Impmon thought as the woman was led away by a man as the human man said, "Its okay. We'll find her soon."

     "Why did she run away? Why? We're good parents! Where did we go wrong? Was it because of her baby sister? That must be it! She thought we'd forget about her!" the woman sobbed as the man led her out of the room.

     "She'll be back, Kari. She'll be back." The man said as the door closed behind them.

     For what felt like five hours, but was really only five minutes, Impmon laid under the bed, staring at the carpet, wondering why he felt so sorry for them. For humans, the creatures he despised. It appeared that Nabiki had brought out something that he had thought he had lost fifteen years before; his love of humans and his more human emotions.

     He crawled out from under the bed and looked around. He grabbed up a red kerchief and laid it out the blue carpet. Impmon grabbed up the four boxes of pocky he had found under Nabiki's bed and an empty bottle he found by the computer. After setting the pocky in the red clothe, he tied it around his neck so that it looked like he had a small sack and jumped out the window, the bottle in his hand.

~~~~~~~Later…

     Impmon finally caught up to the three Tamers just as they reached Henry's house. He landed in front of them, his green eyes shining.

     The six (Digimon and Tamers) jumped when Impmon landed before them. Terriermon was the first to speak up. "What is it now?" Terriermon asked, standing protectively in front of Henry.

     "…" Impmon lowered his head, threw his pride and ego out the window and said, looking up at the humans, "I'll…go. But! Only if _I_ lead!" Impmon said as the Tamers looked at each other, confused.

     Guilmon bounded over and put Impmon in a bone-braking hug and said, "Yay! You came!"

     Impmon was gasping for breath and finally choked out, "Le…*choke*…lemme go, ya…*gasp*…retard!" 

     "Sorry…" Guilmon dropped Impmon, who went into a coughing fit.

     After getting rid of the many sweat drops the others had, they entered Henry's house and managed to slip their Digimon, Impmon included, into his room without his parents noticing.

     After Henry had closed his bedroom door behind him, he turned on the computer and asked Impmon while he waited for it to boot-up, "What changed your mind?"

     Impmon looked up from the book he was flipping through and raised an eyebrow. "It ain't none o' your business." He said hotly, throwing the     book behind him.

     Terriermon picked up the book, whacked Impmon over the head with it and put it back on the shelf. Everyone sweat dropped as Impmon growled and chased Terriermon around the room as he made threatening gestures with his hands.

     Henry sighed as the two continued to chase each other while throwing threatening gestures and comments between them. He loaded the internet up and decided to ignore the two Digimon, who were now in an arm-wrestling match, which ended with Impmon as the victor.

     "Alright, you two. The site's loaded. Lets try this." Henry stood as the group gathered across from the computer. The Tamers held their D-Arcs out toward the screen and said as the screen and the D-Arcs glowed, "Digi-Port, Open!"

     The group vanished from the room.


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5:

The Rescue

     When they opened their eyes, they saw dead and crumbling trees surrounding them and heard Digital-crows cawing. They shielded their eyes and faces as a cold wind whipped around them, freezing them to the bone marrow and sending ash swirling around them.

     Once the wind had died, the ash settled back onto the ground and the group could open their eyes. "This is the Digital World?" Takato asked as he stared at the dead and gray landscape before them.

     "What's happened to it?" Rika asked, shocked.

     "I…don't know…" Renamon answered.

     Impmon stared at the mess, a feeling of deja vu hitting him. "I've…been here…before…" he said, his voice just above a whisper.

     "You have? What is the place? And where is it?" Takato asked.

     Impmon glared at the human. "I dunno! It was fifteen years ago! Am I supposed to remember every little detail of my life?! Jeez!" he snapped.

     "Sorry…" Takato mumbled, returning to his pondering.

     "…If this is a part of the Digital World, where're all the Digimon?" Henry asked, looking around.

     Guilmon sniffed the air and looked at Takato worriedly. "We're the only Digimon here!" he said, shivering.

     "You mean here as in, 'not in our area', or here as in, 'there are no Digimon in the place'? Please say it's the former." Guilmon's partner asked.

     Impmon sniffed the air, then the ground and said, straitening, "Dino-breath here means in this godforsaken place. No Digimon have pasted through here for a long time now. So, no troubles!" He started forward but stopped when he realized the others weren't following him. He turned and looked at them, tapping his foot as he planted his hands on his hips. "Well? What is it now? Forgot how to walk?"

     "No…Its just that…from what Izzy had told us, the Digital World was full of plant life and kind Digimon. So…" Takato started. Impmon slapped himself on the forehead.

     "Lemme guess; you twits forgot to bring food?" he asked, wondering if he could just ditch them.

     "No. We brought food, it's just that we didn't think we'd need tents." Impmon face faulted.

     "THAT'S ALL?! Remind me to buy you all baby rattles!" He shouted, stomping off. He paused long enough to shout over his shoulder, "Well? Are you guys gonna come, or are you gonna stand there like a bunch of idiots?!"

     The others, fighting the urge to strangle the obnoxious Digimon, soon followed him, their feet kicking up ash as they went.

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Nabiki was _still_ trying to get the keys when a shadow fell over her. She stopped and slowly looked up. "Sam…" she whispered, standing and ready to kick the boy's butt six ways still Sunday.

     "Yep. My guard tells me that your causing trouble again. Time for yet another lesson for you to learn…" he grinned at Nabiki's look of horror as he opened the cell door and entered, cracking his knuckles as he stepped toward the girl.

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Impmon led the Tamers and their Digimon across the gray plain, no one speaking. The only sounds were the sounds of their feet against the cold ground and their breathing. They had been walking for several hours and were now wondering if this was even the right way.

     After another two hours, they could see a large, square building with barred windows. It, like the rest of the place, was dark and creepy.

     "That's where she'll be…" Impmon said, stopping to point at the dark building.

     "How can you tell?" Henry asked. 

     "Because. That's where Sam used to keep me…" the Digimon said, continuing to walk.

     It was only about ten minutes before they were standing before the dark, cold structure. Impmon couldn't help but shiver. This nightmarish place brought back memories of pain, hate and fear. 

     He clutched his fists as he frowned up at the stone building. _I swear…If he hurt her, I'll give him the same pain that he gave her ten times over…_he thought.

     Suddenly, he was brought back to reality by deep laughter. The group looked up and saw MegaDevimon. They yelped and jumped out of the way of an energy blast that the mega had delivered.

     MegaDevimon landed and laughed as the kids and their Digimon stood and faced the mega. "Time to die, Digimon Tamers!" the Digimon shouted in his deep voice.

     Takato was the first to strike. He did a Card Slash and shouted, "Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!"

     "Guilmon, Digivolve to…" Guilmon was surrounded by bright red light as he grew in size. That of a large dinosaur with a silver mane replaced his smaller body. "…Growlmon!" his voice hadn't changed at all but he was certainly more heinous.

     "Terriermon! Time to hit it!" Henry said, doing a Card Slash. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!"

     Terriermon was engulfed by bright green light as he shouted, "Terriermon, Digivolve to…" he grew in size until he was at least as tall as a human instead of a stuffed animal. Two machine guns appeared where his two paws had been and green fur covered the upper part of his face as well as the ends of his ears. A bandoleer was strapped on him as he shouted, "Gargomon!"

     "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Rika shouted, also doing a Card Slash.

     "Renamon, Digivolve to…" Renamon was soon engulfed in bright blue light as her one tail split into nine. She became more of a yellow and white wolf instead of a humanoid fox. A red and white bow appeared around her neck as the fur on her paws and at the ends of her tails turned into blue flame. "Kyuubimon!" she yelled.

     "Alright! Lets go!!" Takato shouted, readying another card, just in case.

     "Night of—" Impmon was cut short when Takato said, "Go save her, Impmon! We'll hold MegaDevimon off until she's safe! Then we can hop, skip and jump outta the Digital World and back to the real one! Growlmon!" Takato turned his attention back to the fight, doing another Card Slash to help Growlmon out.

     Impmon glanced at the Tamers and their Digimon before nodding and running into the building.

     The hallway was dark and cold, sending chills up Impmon's spine as he walked down it. He hugged himself and looked around nervously, expecting Sam to step out in front of him at any moment.

     His memories came back to him in a rush, making him stop in his tracks and stare at the ground, his eyes glazed over. 

---------Flashback---------

     "You stupid toy!" a younger Sam shouted, throwing a younger Impmon into a wall. Impmon sat up slowly on his elbows, wincing as pain shot through his body. Sam stood over him, his fists clutched tightly and his face hidden from view by his spiked hair.

     "You weak, petty toy…Time to toughen up…" Sam said, raising his fist. 

     Impmon closed his eyes tightly, knowing what was soon to come.

--------End Flashback--------

     "Impmon!" someone sobbed, shaking Impmon out of his memories. He looked up and thought, _Nabiki…_he bolted down the hall, his green eyes searching for the source of the heart-wrenching sob.

     Finally, he skidded to a stop before a door. He looked in and saw Nabiki, curled up in a ball, shivering in the corner of a cell. He ran over and grabbed the bars as he said, "Hey! Wimp!" he whistled to get the girl's attention.

     Nabiki opened her eyes and looked up. Her face was stained with tears and she had a scratch across her cheek and several littering her arms and legs. Anger flared up inside of Impmon when he saw the wounds and the dried blood that stained her pale skin. 

     She smiled and crawled over to the cage door. "You came…" she whispered, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. 

     Impmon nodded and climbed up onto a chair and grabbed the keys that hung on the far wall. He ran back and unlocked the cage. "Yeah, yeah. Lets just get outta here." He mumbled, dragging Nabiki over to the door and peering up and down the hall.

     "C'mon. Lets get goin'…" he whispered as him and Nabiki ran silently down the hall.

     "Itai (Ow)!" Nabiki yelped as she tripped and fell, scraping her knees on the hard ground.

     Impmon ran over and said, "Sheesh! Do you _want_ us be caught?! Get up so that we can get goin'!!" He wasn't trying to sound annoyed, but being in that place made him nervous and made him remember things he had shoved to the back of his mind.

     She stood and started to follow Impmon when she remembered something. "Oh! My D-Arc! I have to go back!" she turned and ran the other way before Impmon could protest.

     He sighed and raced after her, silently reminding himself that he was there to save her, not Bada-Boom her. "Hey! Wait up!" he said in a stage whisper.

     Nabiki slowed down so that her friend could catch up. They ran up a set of stairs, neither bothering to use the railing.

     "Hey! How do ya know where your D-Arc is?!" he asked as they ran up another set of stairs.

     "Because, the guards have an IQ of, like, –30 and they told me when I asked!" she huffed as they opened a door.

     Impmon grinned and said, "The guards must've been Numermon…"

     They stopped on the forth landing, their hands on their knees as they struggled to catch their breath. After recovering, they opened the door and entered the hall. They walked slowly and quietly, ducking into doorways whenever a guard passed. They were, as Impmon had guessed, Numermon.

     It took several minutes for them to find the room with Nabiki's D-Arc in it but when they did, Sam was there, waiting.

     "Looking for this?" Sam asked, holding Nabiki's D-Arc up for them to see.


	6. Warp Digivolution

Chapter 6:

Warp Digivolution

     Impmon stepped protectively in front of his friend, his eyes filled with hate as a fireball danced on his finger. "Outta the way." He said in a dangerous tone. Sam laughed.

     "Or what? You'll hit me with one of your weak fireballs? Give me a break!" Sam laughed, making Impmon's blood boil.

     "My 'weak fireballs' have gotten a lot stronger then they were when you were always tormenting me, ya b******! Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted, throwing the fireball.

     Sam blocked it and said, "Childs play. That girl behind you can hit harder then that." Impmon gasped in surprise. 

     Nabiki felt helpless. She couldn't fight, her hand was broken and she was hungry. "Get out of the way NOW, Sam…" she said, clutching her fist.

     The boy grinned and said, a DemiDevimon flying out of the shadows and hovering beside him, "Well, my DemiDevimon will make mincemeat out of both of you."

     Impmon laughed. "Even a _human_ can beat a DemiDevimon!!"

     "Yes, but can you beat _several_?" Ten more appeared, making the purple Digimon cease his laughter.

     "…Nabiki. Lemme handle this. Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted, hitting a DemiDevimon as it flew right at him.

     "Demi-Dart!" Another shouted, covering its face with its wings and sending a large needle toward Impmon. He jumped out of the way and attacked that one, only to get ganged up on by the rest.

     "Impmon!!" Nabiki shouted, wishing she could help her friend.

     Impmon struggled under the pile of DemiDevimon, needles and claws digging into his body, draining his energy and making it hard to keep conscious. Suddenly, the DemiDevimon were pulled off of him, allowing him to stand up again.

     He looked up and saw Nabiki kicking the DemiDevimon and shouting, "Take this, and this! You icky Digimon! You stay off of Impmon!!" 

     "Night of Inferno!!" Impmon touched his forehead and a ball of fire gathered in front of him. He then whistled, holding the ball of fire over his head with one hand while the other was planted firmly on his hip. "Yoo hoo!" The DemiDevimon looked at Impmon and sweat dropped.

     Impmon grinned and threw the ball of fire, deleting the DemiDevimon and downloading their data. Energy pulsed through his body as the data was pulled into him, increasing his strength. He grinned as his many puncture wounds faded.

     "Yeah!" Nabiki cheered as Sam's smug grin vanished.

     Impmon turned to Sam and said, his hands on his hips, "Weak, huh?"

     "Yeah! So…hand over my D-Arc!!!" Nabiki said, making threatening gestures with her good hand. 

     Sam laughed. "So what? You beat some DemiDevimon. Big deal. Now…MegaDevimon!"

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Takato watched helplessly as WarGrowlmon was thrown backwards and de-digivoluved. He ran over to Guilmon's side and did a Card Slash. "Digi-Modify! Energy Boost, activate!"

     Guilmon opened his eyes and asked, standing, "Takato…He's to strong…"

     Takato nodded. "I know…I hope Impmon and that girl get out here soon so that we can get out of this wacky place…"    Henry caught Terriermon as the small Digimon flew backwards. He landed heavily on his side, hugging Terriermon tightly. He sat up and asked, "Are you okay?"

     Terriermon looked up tiredly and said, "Do I look alright to you?" he then fainted.

     His Tamer set him on the ground and did a Card-Slash. "Digi-Modify! Energy Boost, activate!!"

     Rika yelped as Renamon was thrown into her, sending the two into the side of the building. Rika sat up slowly and asked, wincing in pain as she clutched her side, "Renamon? Are you…alright?"

     Renamon didn't answer. She was out cold, flickering in and out of sight as Rika used an Energy Boost card on her partner. _Hurry up, Impmon…we're getting fried out here…_she thought.

     MegaDevimon stopped in mid attack when he heard Sam call him. He turned and flew to the other side of the building, landing heavily outside. "You called?"

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Impmon was confused. With all the fighting, he didn't really think MegaDevimon could hear Sam. But he was wrong.

     The mega Digimon landed outside of the window, his red eyes the size of the window itself. "You called?" he asked, not noticing Impmon's shocked look and Nabiki's terrified expression.

     "Yes. Impmon here wishes to challenge you to a duel." Sam said, shooting Impmon a sneer.

     Nabiki ran past Impmon, rammed her shoulder into Sam and grabbed her D-Arc as it fell out of his hands. "Impmon isn't battling a Mega level! He's only a Rookie! Wahhh!" Sam, finally reaching the end of his short fuse, grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her out the window.

     "Nabiki!!" Impmon shouted, rushing past Sam and leaned out the window. Nabiki was holding onto the windowsill, fear in her emerald eyes. Impmon started to reach for the girl's hand when he was suddenly yanked backwards.    

     "Don't worry. She'll still be there. That is, if you can beat MegaDevimon within two minutes." Sam sneered as Impmon struggled in his grasp.

     "Lemme go, ya lousy human!!" Impmon yelled, punching Sam's hands as hard as he could.

     Sam, seemingly unaffected by Impmon's hits, dropped him and said, "Now…Duel."

     Impmon stood and said, "An' if I dun wanna?"

     "She dies." Sam said, shrugging as he pointed at Nabiki, who was losing what little grip she had even as they spoke.

     After a moment, Impmon bowed his head and said, "Fine. I'll duel. But she better live through it or else you won't!!"

     Sam yawned and waved tiredly. "Fine, fine. Just duel."

     Impmon ran toward the window and jumped, landing on MegaDevimon's nose and jumping onto the roof. "Lets get this party started…Night of Inferno!!" The fireball bounced harmlessly off of MegaDevimon's facemask. Impmon wasn't really surprised, but he was getting a bit peeved about him not being able to Digivoluve again.

     Sam pulled Nabiki inside as he said, "Well, nice knowing Impmon. Hope you won't be too heart broken."

     "He'll win…" Nabiki said, stepping away from the window. Then she remembered. _My D-Arc!!_ She saw a deck of Digibattle cards in Sam's hands. He was reaching for a Power Booster card and MegaDevimon was, within seconds, already mopping the floor with Impmon, who had several gashes on his body from MegaDevimon's claws. _He's going to get deleted!! He can't die…_she thought, watching as her friend was thrown onto the ground.

     "Impmon! You can't let Sam win! C'mon! Get back up!" Nabiki shouted, shoving Sam out of the way. MegaDevimon flicked his tail, which smashed into the building, which began to tremble and break apart from the force of the hit.

     Sam cursed and ran out the door, slamming and locking it behind him, locking Nabiki in the room with no escape.

     "This is really bad…" She muttered, looking around the room, wondering if climbing with one hand was as hard as it sounded.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Takato looked up at the building and said, "Um…guys? I think we should move…"

     Henry and Rika nodded, helping their Digimon to safety. Once Terriermon and the others were safe, Henry bolted back toward the building, his Digimon yelling after him, "Hey! Henry! Get back here! You could get killed!!"

     Henry stopped as the building slowly fell to the ground. _Hurry up, Impmon! Get out of there…_he and Renamon thought, the fox Digimon running up beside him.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Impmon closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the on coming Nightmare Claw, waiting for the final blow to come, but it never did. He opened his eyes as he heard Nabiki shout, "Digi-Modify! Ready, Impmon?" Nabiki shouted, trying to take her mind off of the falling building.

     _Yes! Time to kick this monster's tail into the Real World!_ He thought, standing and nodding, "Let her rip!"

     "Warp Digivolution, activate!" she did a Card Slash as she shouted the last three words.

     "Impmon, Warp Digivoluve to…" black light swirled around the small Digimon, changing his form into that of a six story tall humanoid Digimon, a motorcycle at his side. A blue mask covered his face, allowing only the lower part of his face and his eyes (counting the third one on his forehead) to show through. His spiked blond hair stuck up and a strong wind made his black leather jacket rustle.

     He pulled the huge double-barrel shotgun from the leg holster and shouted, firing a shot into the air, "Beelzebumon!"

     MegaDemimon took several steps back. "You…Your…"

     Beelzebumon's three ruby-red eyes flashed as he put away the shotgun and drew out a pair of silver handguns. "…Double Impact!" he shouted, firing two rounds at the virus Digimon, who screamed as the Demonic bullets penetrated his hard, armor-like skin.

     Nabiki screamed as the end of the building collapsed, sending her and half of the building tumbling. "Beelzebumon! Help!" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

     Beelzebumon turned away from the begging Digimon and reached out one large claw-like hand and caught her while the other held the gun at MegaDevimon's head. He gently closed his metal claws over his friend, shielding her from the bloodshed that was about to begin. 

     A gun fired, silencing MegaDevimon's pleas and dark red blood spilled across the ground, only to vaporize into Digital matter.


	7. 




	8. Chapters 7&8

Chapter 7:

Ahh, My Ginjinka Digimon

     Once he was sure everything was clear, he set the girl down and holstered his guns, "Are you…okay?" he asked slowly, forcing the words out.

     Nabiki smiled up and him, making him blush underneath his mask, and said, "Never better! Itai!" she accidentally used her bad hand to try to stand and screamed, "Itai, itai, itaiiiiiii!!"

     The Mega Digimon chuckled. "Ready?" he asked in his gruff voice once the girl was on her feet.

     "Ready." 

     He De-Digivoluved into Impmon. Nabiki, despite how hard Impmon fought, carried her friend, who was in more pain then he let on. His face was as red as his bandana was and it was driving him nuts. 

     _Will I stop blushin'?! She's a stupid human!_ He thought, shaking his head to clear it. But another thought entered his mind. _What if…I…No! She's a human, ya stupid idiot! Humans are the enemy! They made my life a living h***!!_ He jumped out of Nabiki's arms and ran off, leaving Nabiki in the dust.

     "Impmon! Impmon!" she yelled, running after him, fearing that he might get attacked and deleted.

     _I gotta be alone for a while…_he thought, trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he managed to lose his friend.

     Nabiki watched as Impmon ran off as she dropped to her knees and sighed, feeling tears well in her eyes once again, "Impmon…"

     Suddenly, the tamers and their Digimon were beside her, asking where Impmon was. She pointed in the direction Impmon had run off in.

~~~~~~Later…

     Impmon sat on top of a large rock, thinking. _When will my life turn around for the better?_ He thought, laying back. 

     _Maybe if I let Nabiki be my Tamer…_out loud he said, "No! I don't need a stupid Tamer! I don't need that girl! If I become her 'Partner', I'll just wind up as some stupid pet meant to do stupid tricks! I'll be a lousy slave again!"

     He remembered how Nabiki had stood up for him when Sam was going to make him battle MegaDevimon. She had risked her life for him. She could've been killed, yet…He knew she knew she could die but she did it anyways. _"Impmon isn't battling a Mega! He's only a Rookie!"_ he remembered her saying.

     He chuckled softly to himself. "That girl's got more guts then I thought she did…and she really seems to care about me…But…I doubt it'd work out…" he whispered, staring at the gray sky, his heart aching.

     Suddenly, Calumon appeared beside him, making him yelp and fall off the rock and land on his head. "Hiya! Whatcha doin'?" the little Digimon asked, looking down at Impmon, who looked like he wanted to kill him.

     "Lyin' on the ground and lookin' angry, What do you think, Airplane-head?!" Impmon shouted, leaping to his feet and raising a fist.

     Calumon giggled. "Your silly. I heard you talking to yourself. Something wrong?" he asked, his cheerful smile never fading.

     Impmon's eye twitched at Calumon's cheerful attitude. _This guy makes Xelloss look like a sob story…_he thought, also trying to figure out weather or not to Bada-Boom the annoying Digimon all the way into the Real World. "Nothin'." he answered hotly.

     "Oh…But…your wish is gonna come true, ya know." Calumon said softly, his smile fading.

     Impmon raised an eyebrow and asked, crossing his arms and turning so that Calumon could see his profile, "Oh? An' what wish would that be?"

     "Nope! Can't tell! You'll see!! See ya!" with that, the triangle on Calumon's forehead glowed and engulfed Impmon, making the purple Digimon shield his eyes. When the light faded, Calumon was gone, leaving Impmon to ponder what the little guy had said.

     _What wish?_ He thought for several minutes, tapping his foot and chin.

     Then, he heard someone shout from behind him. He turned and saw Nabiki, followed by the Tamers and their Digimon, running toward him. Nabiki's hand was bandaged up again and she had several band-aids on her where the cuts were. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

     The seven stopped before him and Takato asked, "Um…Hi. Listen, have you seen a purple Digimon that looks like this anywhere?" Takato held a drawing out for Impmon to see. 

     The Digimon was confused. He was right there and they were asking him where he was like he was someone they didn't know.

     He glanced at Nabiki, who looked disappointed.

     "D***…I thought for sure Impmon would be here…" she said softly, looking like she wanted to cry. 

     Henry patted her on the shoulder and said, "We'll find him, Nabiki." Impmon glared at Henry, bristling as an anime vain appeared on his forehead.

     Terriermon piped up, crawling onto Henry's head, "Momentize, Nabiki. Momentize."

     She smiled slightly. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks." She looked at Impmon and said, "Ojiisan (sir), please. Have you seen Impmon?"

     Sir? Since went did she call him sir? "Huh?" 

     "Have you seen Impmon? You know, the Digimon in the picture?" Nabiki was worried, he could tell by the way her voice was cracking.

     "…Yeah…"

     Nabiki's face lit up. "Where?!"

     "…" Impmon pointed to himself. "Its me…"

     The Tamers and their Digimon sweat dropped as their eyes bugged out. "Y…your…" Takato sputtered, looking Impmon over. "Impmon? Henry! Catch her!" Nabiki had fainted.

     Impmon sweat dropped. "What?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

     "Um…well…er…Guilmon! You tell him!" Takato said, hiding behind Guilmon, who hid behind Terriermon.

     "Nah huh! Terriermon! You do it!" Guilmon said, only to have two people hiding behind him. Terriermon and Takato.

     Renamon sighed and said bluntly, "Your human."

     "Blunt, aren't you?" Henry asked, making his way slowly toward Rika.

     Impmon's eyes bugged out as he screamed, "WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!?!?!" he looked like he wanted to faint

~~~~~~~~~The Tamers POV…

     Henry wrapped Nabiki's hand up while Rika and Renamon cleaned the scratches on the newest Tamer's leg. "What's your name again?" Henry asked.

     "Nabiki." She answered, wincing as Renamon pressed a little to hard on a wound.

     "Gomen (sorry)." The fox Digimon said before continuing.

     Terriermon sat on Nabiki's lap, liking the attention he was getting from her. He grinned when she scratched behind his ear. 

     "All done." Henry said, standing. Terriermon gave him a dirty look that said, 'party pooper'. Henry shrugged and sweat dropped as Terriermon jumped onto his shoulder and muttered darkly as his Tamer helped Nabiki to her feet.

     After everyone had dusted themselves off, Nabiki looked at her D-Arc, a compass appearing on the screen. After a moment, it pointed north, so they headed north, Nabiki in the lead.

     After two hours, they saw a bright flash of red light. Nabiki panicked. "Impmon!" she yelled, running forward, the Tamers and their Digimon following.

     But when they there, there was only a boy about the group's age. He had short spiked purple hair and emerald green eyes. Everyone failed to notice Impmon's infamous smiley on the front of the boy's purple shirt.

     Nabiki sighed and thought, clutching her D-Arc to her chest, _I hope Impmon's okay…_

     Renamon sniffed the air. She looked at the teen, who looked very confused when Takato showed him the picture of Impmon. _That smell…where have I smelt it before?_ She thought, sniffing the air a few more times.

     Guilmon did the same and thought, _this guy almost smells like Impmon…maybe Impmon Bada-Boomed him…_

     Terriermon was still a bit peeved about Henry interrupting Nabiki while she was petting behind his ear, his favorite place to be pet, but that didn't mean that he didn't notice the smell that the teen before them was letting off. He smelled like a Digimon, but looked nothing like a Digimon. _Strange…_he thought, shrugging it off.     "D***…I thought for sure Impmon would be here…" Nabiki said, tears welling in her eyes.

     Henry saw this and walked over, patting her gently on the shoulder. She looked up at him as he said, "Don't worry. We'll find him."

     Terriermon jumped onto his Tamer's shoulder and said, grinning, "Momentize, Nabiki. Momentize."

     Nabiki felt a little better, and said, "Yeah. Your right." She walked over to the confused teen and said pleadingly, "Ojiisan, please. Have you seen Impmon?"

     The teen looked even more perplexed. She asked again, "Have you seen Impmon? You know, the Digimon in the picture?"

     The boy slowly nodded. "…Yeah…"

     Nabiki's eyes lit up with new hope. "Where?!" it was her turn to be confused when he pointed to himself.

     "Its…me…" he said, making everyone's eyes bug out and sweat drop.

     "You can't be serious…" Renamon muttered, joining in on the sweat drop feast.

     "Y…Your…" Takato looked like he was going to faint. Guilmon stood ready to catch his friend if he did. "Impmon? Henry! Catch her!" Takato pointed at Nabiki, who had fainted.

     Henry yelped and caught her and set her down on the ground, leaving Terriermon sitting beside her.    

     Impmon sweat dropped at this. "What?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

     "Um…well…er…Guilmon! You tell him!" Takato jumped behind Guilmon, who sweat dropped and hid behind Terriermon.

     "Nah huh! Terriermon! You do it!" the red dinosaur said, only to find out that he had two people, Takato and Terriermon, hiding behind _him_.

     Renamon sighed in a annoyance. "Your human." She said bluntly, making everyone have multiple sweat drops.

     "Blunt, aren't you?" Henry asked, slowly making his way behind Rika, who was expecting Impmon to start Bada-Booming everything that moved.

     But, instead, just a strangled, "WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!?!" escaped his lips as his eyes bugged out. But then, the expected happened. Impmon started Bada-Booming everything, except for the Tamers and their Digimon, but that was because they had hidden behind several burnt up trees and rocks.

     Nabiki woke up as said, "I just had the strangest dream. I dreamt Impmon was a human! And you, and you and you were there!" she pointed at each of the Tamers and their Digimon.

     "Ooooookaaayy. I think she's seen the Wizard of Oz one to many times…" Takato said, sweat dropping as a fireball whizzed past his head.

     Nabiki saw this and said, standing, "Impmon! Where…oh. Hi there." She was nose to nose with Impmon, who didn't look very happy. 

     "…" He grabbed her shoulders, pushed her to the side and grabbed the nearest Digimon and shouted, "WHERE THE H*** IS CALUMON?!"

     Guilmon sweat dropped as he replied, "I don't know!"

     Impmon dropped the dinosaur and plopped on the ground, muttering about what he planed to do to Calumon the second he saw him.

     Nabiki sat down next to him and said, rubbing her shoulders, "Well. Look on the bright side. At least you didn't lose your Digimon powers! And your kinda kawaii (cute) this way…whoops…did I just say that?" she sweat dropped and blushed at the last comment.

     Impmon's cheeks turned ten shades of red as he looked at her, his emerald eyes wide. "What…was that?" he questioned, hoping that he hadn't heard her right, yet also hoping that he _had_ heard her right, if that makes any sense.

     "Um…err…uh…I said…um…lets go home!" she jumped to her feet and started to run off, but tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her face. Impmon and the others sweat dropped as Takato said, "Well…At least we know she isn't a ballerina…"

     Impmon stood and looked himself over and sighed. He was having a really bad month and he decided that some god hated him.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     Kami1: Your move.

     Kami2: I think I'll make him blind.

     Kami3: No, no, no. How about we turn him into a rat?

     Kami1&2: Oooh. That's really good. Lets do that last.

~~~~~~~Back in the Digital World…

     Sam watched all this and grinned. Impmon being a human meant that he wasn't as strong as he was in Digimon form and could easily be picked off. He snickered and turned around to gather his Digimon.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile…

     The group turned toward a blood-chilling scream, their eyes wide. Then, the scream stopped just as suddenly as it had come. Henry looked at Terriermon, the one with the second best hearing and said, "What…what was that?"    Terriermon shook his head and said, "I dunno but I didn't like it…wait a sec…I smell…" Guilmon finished up for his friend.

     "A Digimon…and its powerful…" he said, his eyes narrowing as he got ready for a fight.

     Nabiki stood and asked, shaking, "Wha…what was that?"     Impmon didn't answer. He just stepped in front of his friend, his fists clutched as his emerald eyes narrowed. He sniffed the air. Something smelled bad. Almost like…"Death…" he said softly, making Nabiki squeak and cling to the back of his shirt.

     Terriermon wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yew! It stinks!" he said, waving his paw in front of his nose.  Soon, even the Tamers could smell it. "Man! It really stinks! It smells worse then my sneakers do after a month!" Takato said, his voice muffled by his hands.

     The Digimon and their Tamers nodded, their hands covering their mouths and noses. 

     Soon, they saw something walking stiffly and jerkily toward them, its arms swinging limply at its sides. Nabiki pointed out the obvious as she said, "Hey! Someone's coming!"

Chapter 8:

Duel!

     Impmon glanced at the girl and snapped, pinching his nose between his thumb and index fingers, "Be see dat!" Nabiki growled and snapped back, getting up in Impmon's face, "Yeah, well…wait a sec…that's a Digimon!!" she yelped, making Impmon stumbled backwards from the force of her shout.

     He rubbed his ear with his free hand as he snapped, "Don't do that, ya baka! An' whaddoya mean, 'that's a Digimon'?!" Impmon asked, covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

     "She means that it's a Digimon!" Terriermon said as the Digimon got close to them.

     Something was wrong with it. It looked like a Harpimon, but it smelled dead. Blood dripped from its claws and its eyes were glowing red. Its armor was slashed open and dark blood feel from the three deep gashes.

     Nabiki yelped and clung to Impmon, who pried her hands off of him and stepped in front of her, taking a step forward.

     Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon and Takato were starting to feel nauseous from the sight of the blood. "Um…guys…" Takato piped up, his face a little green. "Do you mind if we take a breather?" he waved slowly and ran off, followed soon by the other three.

     Impmon wrinkled his nose. "Feh. Wimps." He mumbled, casting a quick glance to Nabiki, who was holding onto the back of his shirt and shivering.

     He then asked, "Whaddoya want?"

     The Harpimon grinned, stopping several yards away from him. "Just a battle." it said in a lifeless voice.

     Impmon grinned smugly. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." He said, a fireball flaring up on the tip of his finger. "Bada-boom!" he shouted, throwing it.

     The Digimon took the fireball head on, not even flinching. 

     Nabiki felt someone dragging her with them. It was Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon as Takato said, "I think Impmon can handle this. Its just a Harpimon."

     "…Um, Takato." Henry said, stopping.

     "Yeah?" Takato skidded to a stop and looked at his friend questionably.

     "Remember what happened when Renamon was attacked by a Harpimon?" Takato thought for a moment.

     "…I see your point. Maybe we should help him…" The Tamers watched as Impmon and the Harpimon exchanged blows. Impmon was tiring out rather quickly thanks to his human body. He was also taking more damage and was bleeding from several gashes on legs and arms.

     He yelped as he was thrown backwards by Harpimon's Wind Seeker attack. His right arm had taken the majority of the blow and was now useless.

     He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, but failed. Harpimon jumped onto him, pinning him down as it gathered energy for it's next attack.

     Nabiki grabbed up a jagged rock and ran forward, leaving the Tamers behind. She jabbed it right into Harpimon's back, braking it's concentration. 

     It glared at Nabiki and growled as it lunged at her, knocked her down. Impmon stood slowly, only to cry out in pain and collapsed. His knee had been knocked out of aliment by the last strike. 

     Henry ran over and helped Impmon's leg while he watched helplessly as his friend cried out as the Harpimon's talons dug into her.

     Renamon sprinted forward, punching Harpimon in the face, following up with kick while Rika and Takato pulled their comrade out of the battle.

     Guilmon ran up and shouted, a ball of light gathering in his mouth, "Pyro-Sphere!" He spat the energy ball at Harpimon, who let out a screech as it was deleted.


	9. Names

Chapter 9:

Names

     Henry helped Impmon over to the others and said, hoping to calm Nabiki, who was panicking, "He's fine. His knee was just knocked out."

     Nabiki sighed in relief. "That's good." She sighed, standing.

     Impmon pushed Henry away and grabbed Nabiki by the front of her shirt and snapped, "What the h*** were you thinkin'?! You coulda been killed out there!"

     Nabiki flinched. "I was…just trying to help…" she said softly.

     "Well, next time, don't! I swear, your more trouble then your worth!" Nabiki looked about ready to cry.

     Everyone was silent. Impmon was the first to brake the silence. "…I…I…um…er…" everyone could tell he was trying to push two words past his ego.

     Nabiki shook her head and said, "I understand…thank you…"

     "Huh? What for?" Impmon was surprised.

     "For apologizing! And for saving me from Sam." She said sweetly, wipping her eyes with the back of her hand. Impmon sighed in relief. She then looked at Guilmon and Renamon and said, "And thank you both too." Renamon and Guilmon nodded.

     "Well! I think that went rather well! Lets go home!" Takato said. Everyone nodded.

     "But…what are we gonna call Impmon? I mean, he IS human now." Nabiki said, tapping her chin. Everyone stopped to think, although Impmon was protesting against changing his name.

     Terriermon suggested Spike, but Impmon was _not_ going to named after a Cowboy Bebop character.

     Takato thought of Purple. Everyone sweat dropped at this and the teen shrugged. "Hey. Its all I could think of!" he said defensively.

     Rika and Renamon weren't about to pertisapate in naming Impmon, so they just watched and made comments about the stupid names everyone came up with.

     Finally, after Henry's 'Taochi' suggestion, Nabiki snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" she said happily.

     "What is it?" everyone asked. Impmon was still not thrilled about the names.

     "Burei!"

     "Burei? What's that mean?" Takato asked.

     "Burei means 'rude and impolite'. Just like Impmon!" she answered.

     "Yep. That's Impmon to the letter." Takato said, getting a glare from the Digimon. "Gomen…"

     "Well? What do you think, Impmon?" she asked.

     Impmon thought for several minutes. "Well," he shrugged. "Its better then your _last_ suggestion."

     Nabiki sweat dropped. "Well! I thought Lina kinda fit you!" she protested.

     "It was a girl's name." Impmon said.

     "So?! You still act like her!"

     "I act nothing like a girl!"

     "You act like she does!"

     "Again, I don't act like a girl!"

     "I didn't say you did!" they did this for an hour while the Tamers watched them with multiple sweat drops. Terriermon whipped out a deck of cards from God-knows-where and that kept everyone, except Nabiki and 'Burei', busy until the two finally ran out of things to fight about.

     "Okay. Lets go home." Nabiki said as Terriermon packed up the cards.

     Once the cards were gathered up, they set off toward the Digital portal.

~~~~~~~~Later…

     Takato, Henry, Rika and Burei looked around. They were right where they needed to be, but there was no portal. The Tamers tried their D-Arcs, but nothing happened. "Oh crud…" Takato muttered.

To be continued…


End file.
